


Hurts me

by Hotgitay



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Death, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Father Figures, Feelings, Friendship, Gen, Grief, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, Love, Mourning, Other, Parenthood, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 18:37:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18744778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: After losing Shannon Eddie has a conversation with a friend about how he’s dealing with the loss





	Hurts me

**Author's Note:**

> My heart broke  
> Writing this

Eddie should be sad but in a way he isn’t

Shannon always flaked out on her responsibilities motherhood being one of them but he never wanted any of this to happen 

Christopher just lost his mother and Eddie lost the mother of his child someone he once loved 

“If it’s any consolation I lost my wife too it’s not easy losing a spouse”Bobby said walking up to him he noticed how quiet Eddie has been lately it worries him seeing him this way

“I’m angry at her for leaving again she’s disappointed that boy so many times now she’s broken his heart”Eddie told Bobby turning to face him 

“I was angry at myself for what happened in Minnesota but that anger never got me far at some point you have to let the anger go and just hope that you won’t unravel and that everything will be okay”Bobby said 

“Christopher still waits for her he cried for hours when he found out he just goes out on the porch hoping he’ll see his mommy again she doesn’t show up of course since she’s gone for good it hurts me watching him do that he’s been doing that for the past few days”Eddie admitted to him his voice sounding wobbly as he fought to get the words out 

“Kids can be more optimistic than us adults he just misses her that’s perfectly normal let him grieve in his own way”Bobby told him 

“I don’t think I'll ever survive this and that scares me”Eddies voice hitched slightly

“If you ever need help with him just know you’ll always have the 118 we are a family and family supports family”Bobby mentioned

“I don’t know what I’d do without any of you thank you just thank you”Eddie thanked him

“If you ever need time off that’s okay too don’t overwork yourself it won’t help either just will make you restless”Bobby warned him in a overly concerned parental way


End file.
